Dix ans plus tôt
by Mariannella
Summary: Petite anecdote qui me revient à l’esprit. Et je t’écris... pour te le dire. OS, yaoi, la suite est là!.FIC FINIE Et pour une autre suite je laisse libre cour à votre imagination
1. Cette lettre

Et voici une nouvelle fic. Bon je sais que j'en ai déjà commencé d'autres mais comme je suis en manque d'inspi, je fais des petits OS pour faire passer le temps et pour me redonner du courage.

Genre : songfic, romance, yaoi

Diclamer : persos de la fics pas à moi et la chanson non plus : elle est de Michel Sardou : Dix ans plus tôt (je l'ai un peu raccourcie)

Résumé : Petite anecdote qui me revient à l'esprit. Et je t'écris... pour te le dire

**Dix ans plus tôt**

_S'il y a des mots  
Qui t'ont fait pleurer, mon ange,_

Je me souviens de ces mauvaises paroles que j'ai prononcées à ton égard.

Dans ton regard, je voyais que tu étais triste, je savais que tu pleurais, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi._  
_

_Et d'autres qui t'ont révolté,_

C'est vrai, tu entendais les paroles des dirigeants de OZ et tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu me demandais mon avis et pour ses ces fois-ci, je ne disais rien, ne sachant que répondre. Et tu te mettais en colère._  
_

_S'il y a des idées quelquefois qui dérangent,  
J'en ai qui font danser.  
_

J'arrivais souvent à te réconforter quand tu n'allais pas bien, même si c'était souvent de ma faute. Puis nous sortions en discothèque, danser jusqu'à six heures du matin._  
_

_Te souviens tu d'un slow,  
Dix ans plus tôt,  
Déjà dix ans..._

Dix ans, c'est long. J'aurais dû te dire tout avant. En tout cas, moi, je me souviens bien de cette danse. A travers ton regard, passaient des choses que seuls toi et moi pouvions comprendre._  
_

_Tu voulais m'épouser.  
Quelle drôle d'idée.  
Tu n'avais pas quinze ans._

Moi non plus, je n'avais pas quinze ans. Je n'ai rien répondu, car à ce moment là, je ne savais plus ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

_  
Tu voulais faire l'amour.  
Comment fait-on l'amour ?  
J'n'étais pas un géant._

C'aurait été notre première fois à tous les deux si seulement..._  
_

_J'étais plutôt gêné.  
Quelle drôle d'idée !  
Danser c'est suffisant._

Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et, j'ai rejeté ta demande.

A ce moment, tes yeux se sont assombris plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le faire.

Je n'sais plus comment finissait la chanson.  
J'ignorais qu'elle avait un nom.

Tu es parti en te sauvant, je t'ai poursuivi, mais ne t'ai jamais rattrapé. J'avais mal, mal de ne pas avoir su répondre à tes attentes, mal de ne pas mettre aperçu de se que je ressentais réellement._  
_

_C'était la chanson du bonheur  
D'un vieil amant compositeur._

Quand je me rappelle cette chanson, je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de sourire, car c'est vraiment à ce moment de ma vie, que je t'ai réellement aimé.

J'aime bien les histoires  
Qui me font boire  
Sans désespoir,  
Les mélodies carrées  
Qui font danser,  
Qui font aimer la vie.  
J'aime aussi, sur le tard,  
Un piano bar  
Qui meurt d'ennui,

Si je ne t'ai pas répondu tout de suite, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas du tout comme moi. Nous étions vraiment trop différents. J'ai été stupide, qu'importe mille différences quand on aime.

_Tous les disques oubliés  
Qui font penser  
Qu'on a déjà vieilli._

Après cette nuit, je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Et ces musiques que tu appréciais tant, je les ai toutes écoutées. L'une d'entre elles était la musique de notre slow.

Cela fait si longtemps, dix ans maintenant..._Te souviens tu d'un slow,  
Dix ans plus tôt,  
Déjà dix ans...  
_

Je sais que tu t'en souviens, malgré ce temps qui a passé, qui nous a séparés.

Tu t'en souviens, et tu dois aussi te souvenir de se que tu as ressenti.

Tu dois pleurer, excuse-moi une nouvelle fois, je ne veux plus que tu pleures à cause de moi.

Alors maintenant, je te le dis clairement : Je t'aime Heero.

**A suivre...**

C'est ma première songfic, alors je sais pas si elle est réussi mais je sais que j'en ferai d'autres.

Pour la réaction de Heero, je vous laisse voir. Mais si vous voulez vraiment la connaître, il va vous falloir attendre la suite qui devrait arriver bientôt.

Merci d'avoir lu. Une petite review ? Pour mon progrès d'écrivain nul, ça m'aide beaucoup.


	2. Je ne t'ai pas eu longtemps

Il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, mais à la demande de Aerials qui m'a laissé une review, et bien, j'en fais une.

Je vous garantis pas qu'elle sera géniale, parce que 1, mes fics sont pas géniales et 2, je suis maladeuh...

Donc voilà...

A oui, au fait, guimauve assurée ! Mais je ne le fais pas exprès... c'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Mais lisez quand même. Sur un malentendu, ça pourrait vous plaire.

Petite note : j'ai trouver un truc extra pour le manque d'inspiration : se limer les ongles.

Ca ne fait pas revenir notre Muse adorée, mais ça occupe.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

laura pas loggée : Et si, c'est Duo qui parle. C'est vrai qu'on peut croire qu'il s'agit de Heero, mais ce n'en est pas le cas.

"Tristoune", sans doute.

Tu fais toujours autant de fautes de frappe : "tarines".

C'est bien si tu as apprécié. Chuis contente !

A+

Aerials : Tu trouves qu'il faut vraiment faire une suite ? Merci ! Et la suite, la voilà. Tu peux désenclencher (paraît que c'est pas du français désenclencher) le mode chibi eyes, même si c'est trop kawaï.

Kisuu

Et bonne lecture !

Et maintenant, que le chapitre 2 commence ! (quelle galère ce rhume ! J'en ai des vertiges...)

Euh... je mets ça à la fin de mes commentaires pour pas trop vous déprimez : ... une fin sadique ...

**Chapitre 2 : Je ne t'ai pas eu longtemps**

Il habitait un immeuble en plein centre de la ville de Tokyo, sa ville d'origine, qui comprenait six étages. Lui, habitait au second, l'appartement sur le palier à gauche des escaliers. Il était venu s'installer là il y a dix ans.

Comme tous les matins, il était descendu prendre son courrier.

Quelles n'avaient pas été sa surprise et sa "joie" en ouvrant la boîte aux lettres et en découvrant sur le tas de factures, une lettre écrite de la plus belle écriture qui soit pour lui, l'écriture de Duo, qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Laissant les autres lettres dans la petite boîte en bois, il grimpa les escaliers à toute allure, manquant de tomber en ratant une marche, avec la si précieuse lettre, serrée dans sa main contre sa poitrine.

Une fois entré dans son appartement, il claqua la porte, jeta les clefs sur le buffet et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Avec une précipitation visible, mais une certaine habileté, il ouvrit l'enveloppe sur laquelle Duo avait écrit son adresse et la posa délicatement à ses côtés.

Il prit le bout de papier bleu sur lequel étaient écrits des mots, les mots de Duo. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour commencer la lecture :

_« S'il y a des mots  
Qui t'ont fait pleurer, mon ange,_

Je me souviens de ces mauvaises paroles que j'ai prononcées à ton égard.

Dans ton regard, je voyais que tu étais triste, je savais que tu pleurais, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi._  
_

_Et d'autres qui t'ont révolté,_

C'est vrai, tu entendais les paroles des dirigeants de OZ et tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu me demandais mon avis et pour ses ces fois-ci, je ne disais rien, ne sachant que répondre. Et tu te mettais en colère._  
_

_S'il y a des idées quelquefois qui dérangent,  
J'en ai qui font danser.  
_

J'arrivais souvent à te réconforter quand tu n'allais pas bien, même si c'était souvent de ma faute. Puis nous sortions en discothèque, danser jusqu'à six heures du matin._  
_

_Te souviens tu d'un slow,  
Dix ans plus tôt,  
Déjà dix ans..._

Dix ans, c'est long. J'aurais dû te dire tout avant. En tout cas, moi, je me souviens bien de cette danse. A travers ton regard, passaient des choses que seuls toi et moi pouvions comprendre._  
_

_Tu voulais m'épouser.  
Quelle drôle d'idée.  
Tu n'avais pas quinze ans._

Moi non plus, je n'avais pas quinze ans. Je n'ai rien répondu, car à ce moment là, je ne savais plus ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.

_  
Tu voulais faire l'amour.  
Comment fait-on l'amour ?  
J'n'étais pas un géant._

C'aurait été notre première fois à tous les deux si seulement..._  
_

_J'étais plutôt gêné.  
Quelle drôle d'idée !  
Danser c'est suffisant._

Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Et, j'ai rejeté ta demande.

A ce moment, tes yeux se sont assombris plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le faire.

Je n'sais plus comment finissait la chanson.  
J'ignorais qu'elle avait un nom.

Tu es parti en te sauvant, je t'ai poursuivi, mais ne t'ai jamais rattrapé. J'avais mal, mal de ne pas avoir su répondre à tes attentes, mal de ne pas mettre aperçu de se que je ressentais réellement._  
_

_C'était la chanson du bonheur  
D'un vieil amant compositeur._

Quand je me rappelle cette chanson, je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de sourire, car c'est vraiment à ce moment de ma vie, que je t'ai réellement aimé.

J'aime bien les histoires  
Qui me font boire  
Sans désespoir,  
Les mélodies carrées  
Qui font danser,  
Qui font aimer la vie.  
J'aime aussi, sur le tard,  
Un piano bar  
Qui meurt d'ennui,

Si je ne t'ai pas répondu tout de suite, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas du tout comme moi. Nous étions vraiment trop différents. J'ai été stupide, qu'importe mille différences quand on aime.

_Tous les disques oubliés  
Qui font penser  
Qu'on a déjà vieilli._

Après cette nuit, je ne t'ai plus jamais revu. Et ces musiques que tu appréciais tant, je les ai toutes écoutées. L'une d'entre elles était la musique de notre slow.

Cela fait si longtemps, dix ans maintenant..._Te souviens tu d'un slow,  
Dix ans plus tôt,  
Déjà dix ans...  
_

Je sais que tu t'en souviens, malgré ce temps qui a passé, qui nous a séparés.

Tu t'en souviens, et tu dois aussi te souvenir de se que tu as ressenti.

Tu dois pleurer, excuse-moi une nouvelle fois, je ne veux plus que tu pleures à cause de moi.

Alors maintenant, je te le dis clairement : Je t'aime Heero. »

Oui, Heero pleurait, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ces larmes étaient venues au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Mais ces larmes n'étaient pas de tristesse. Elles étaient de joie et de soulagement, de bonheur intense et d'amour.

Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer le châtain. Jamais.

Mais après avoir essuyé ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où est-ce que Duo habitait.

Il regarda la lettre et l'enveloppe, mais ne trouva ni adresse, ni code postal, ni rien... juste cette lettre avec ces mots si doux.

Mais comment Duo avait-il réussit à trouver son adresse à lui. S'il y était arrivé, lui aussi pourrait le faire.

Il alla chercher dans l'annuaire mondial (1), se doutant que Duo n'habitait pas dans le même pays que lui, mais ne trouva évidemment rien.

Pourquoi les choses auxquelles on tient le plus sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées !

Il s'assit un instant pour réfléchir et vint à se demander si la raison pour laquelle Duo n'avait pas précisé son adresse était qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, ou peut-être pensait-il que lui, ne voudrait pas le revoir...

Absurde !

Heero se releva, alla chercher son visiophone portable, et composa le numéro de son ancien coéquipier chinois :

« Dojo Maître Dragon, bonjour... Yuy ! »

WuFei avait tout de suite reconnu le japonais au travers de l'écran du visiophone.

« Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps, très longtemps ! s'extasia le chinois.

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Heero s'arrêta. WuFei semblait stressé.

« Est-ce que Duo t'a contacté il y a quelques jours ou peut-être quelques semaines ? »

WuFei mit du temps à répondre.

« Oui ou non ? s'énerva Heero

- Non Heero, il ne m'a pas contacté. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dispersion. Où tu n'étais pas présent, ajouta le chinois entre haut et bas.

- Alors pourquoi semblais-tu soucieux !

- Trois jours avant que nous nous quittions, il y a de ça maintenant dix ans, je me souviens d'une chose que j'ai découverte à propos de Duo. Tu sais, il parlait la nuit. Et cette nuit là, il a dit : " Je vais mourir dans trois jours. Je ne serai plus rien dans trois jours. Plus rien." »

Un temps s'écoula.

« Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. J'espère seulement qu'il va bien...

- Je le sais, chuchota Heero, rassure-toi WuFei, il est toujours en vie. Mais à la question "est-il heureux ?" ça, je ne le crois pas.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à Duo ?

- Je... Au revoir WuFei. Merci. »

Heero stoppa la conversation.

Mourir...

Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa dernière conversation avec Duo.

La Mort...

Il l'avait déjà frôlée il y a dix ans. Alors, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que Duo avait ressenti après cette nuit de cauchemars...

C'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent !

Quand Heero sortit de ses pensées, il avait toujours le doigt appuyé sur le bouton "stop call".

Il relâcha celui-ci et alla chercher la lettre et son enveloppe. Peut-être y avait-il des indices sur la provenance qu'il n'avait pas remarqués.

Il les examina donc sous toutes les coutures pour, au final, ne rien trouver.

De rage, il jeta l'enveloppe à terre qui tomba sur la face du dessus (2).

Il fit trois fois les cent pas avant de regarder l'enveloppe et de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas examiner le timbre.

_Mais quel baka de chez baka je suis ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder le timbre, moi ! le plus prévoyant de tous !_

_Non mais quel ahuri !_

Il se précipita sur le bout de papier tant prometteur, le prit en main et observa attentivement le timbre. Celui-ci représentait un serpent doré enroulé autour d'une rose de la même couleur.

Heero connaissait des centaines de timbres, de centaines de pays, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer duquel provenait celui-ci.

Il chercha un long moment dans sa tête pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était encore plus baka qu'il ne le pensait :

« C'EST LE NOUVEAU TIMBRE JAPONAIS DE LA VILLE DE SAPPORO (3) ! »

Sans plus tarder, il prit une valise, mit quelques affaires utiles à l'intérieur, dont son laptop et sortit de chez lui à la vitesse en grand V, s'en même prendre son de fermer sa porte à clef.

Une fois dans la rue, il siffla un taxi monta dedans et lui demanda de l'emmener tout de suite à l'aéroport (4) le plus proche.

Durant le trajet, il prit le temps de regarder les vols pour l'île d'Hokkaido et d'en réserver un de dernière minute.

* * *

Il était dans l'avion. Le trajet durait une demi-heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas long.

Il avait à peine le temps de relire la lettre de son bien-aimé (qu'il relisait dès qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas en perdre en miette).

* * *

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Sapporo qui se trouvait à quinze kilomètre de la ville (5).

Heero loua un taxi et descendit à l'hôtel le plus au centre de la ville. Il savait que l'américain aimait les grands magasins et les bons restaurants (il ne l'avait pas oublié) et c'est en pleine ville que l'on pouvait trouver ces derniers.

Son hôtel s'appelait "Shousha". Duo aurait adoré ce nom qui lui convenait à merveille (6).

Heero déposa ses affaires dans la chambre, qu'il avait prit le temps de réserver dans l'avion, et sortit se mettre tout de suite à la recherche de son Duo.

Il commença par visiter les magasins de vêtement demandant aux vendeurs s'ils n'avaient pas vu récemment un jeune homme aux yeux violets et aux cheveux châtains et nattés.

Il chercha toute la journée, sans succès.

Le soir, il rentra se coucher à onze heures, il était très fatigué et dessus par cette journée de recherches acharnées et vaines.

* * *

Le lendemain, il décida d'aller voir les restaurants de la ville les plus prestigieux.

* * *

POV Duo

Le matin, son moment de la journée préféré ; le moment où l'on se réveille, et où l'on sent toutes les odeurs subtiles (petit déjeuner en priorité), le moment où l'on peut émerger doucement, sans se forcer, en prenant son temps. Moment de délice.

Mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'aimait plus aucune partie de la journée.

Tout le temps et en particulier depuis une semaine, il pensait à la lettre et à Heero.

_Cela fait une semaine que j'ai envoyé cette lettre. Je n'ai pas encore remercier les professeurs de m'avoir donner l'adresse de Heero. Faut dire qu'ils ne savent même pas que je suis allé la voler dans leurs archives top secrètes._

_Mais je les remercierai quand même tout à l'heure.

* * *

_

Duo, après s'être levé, décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour se changer les esprits et alla se promener dans l'avenue principale du cartier de cette ville, cette ville qui lui rappelait son éternel amour, éternel mais volatil.

Midi. Il avait faim. Et même s'il n'avait le cœur à manger, il décida d'aller au restaurant le plus à sa proximité.

Il longea deux rues, traversa un parc et se retrouva devant le restaurant Eiyou.

Il allait entrer quand il attendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il se retourna et vit au travers des voitures élancées dans la petite rue...

* * *

POV Heero

Son cœur fit une centaine de bons dans son corps.

Il était là ! Celui qu'il aimait, celui qui l'aimait. L'être qu'il avait attendu pendant dix ans était sur le trottoir d'en face

« DUUUUUOOOOOO !»

L'interpellé n'en revenait pas. Il était là!

Tellement qu'en traversant la rue pour rejoindre son être aimé ...

« Duo ! Non ! Ne traverse pas ! Pas maintenant ! Les voitu...»

Trop tard ...

**Owari**

(1) : et oui, au temps des colonies, tout est toujours plus grand.  
(2) : celle où il y a l'adresse  
(3) : et oui, maintenant, au temps des colonies, il y a un timbre par ville (j'invente total, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Les hommes habitent bien dans l'espace alors, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas un timbre par ville, j'voul'demande ?)  
(4) : n'est-ce pas Laure ! aÉroport !  
(5) : logique ?  
(6) : shousha : vainqueur  
(7) : Eiyou : nourriture (me suis pas cassée pour trouver un nom, je sais...)

Je suis contente de moi ! J'ai réussi à faire plus de pages que dans mes autres OS ou chapitres (c'est-à-dire, plus de 3 pages !) !

Je sens de vagues légers regards potentiellement énervés, en colère et assassins, posés sur moi. Non ?

Si j'ai fait une quelconque faute quelque part, je m'en excuse... quoi ? C'est pas ça ? Vous... à, vous... aah, alors vous...

Tout le cœur : « C'EEEEESSSSSST QUOOOOIIIIIII CEEEEETTEEEEUUUUUH FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! »

Maria (toute chtite voix): « Meuh j'y suis pour rien. (chtits yeux) »

Bon ben... si vous avez encore le cœur, ou que vous n'êtes pas trop énervés, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire à quel point c'est nul et à quel point vous êtes énervés

Pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est vraiment nul comme fin et qui voudrait que je la change, je vous en prit, dites-le moi. Je suis pas sûre de satisfaire votre demande mais bon... proposez aussi une fin.

Pardon ...


End file.
